se lo que hicisteis el ultimo verano en la pizzería
by MisterFantasma8
Summary: Freddy,foxy,chica y bonnie son cuatro amigos que se cuelan en una pizzería el 4 de julio,pero alguien los pilla y ese alguien tiene un accidente grave,por lo que los cuatro deciden ocultar todas la pruebas,pero un año después alguien les comienza a mandar notas extrañas


**Hola chicos y chicas,soy MisterFantasma8 y aquí os traigo una nueva historia de fnaf en la que se parodiará la pelicula de terror ``_se lo que hicisteis el ultimo verano´´ _espero que os guste mucho y subiré capitulos cada semana,os dejo con la historia**

_-__GUIA DE PERSONAJES-_

_-Francisco ``freddy´´ Fazbear[17 años]:Un chico listo y estudioso muy amable con todo el mundo,suele comportarse de manera timida al principio con toda la gente,pero cuando coge confianza es muy animado,su padre es el dueño de la famosa pizzería ``freddys fazbear pizza´´,de ahí su mote de freddy,el joven a estado acostumbrado a una buena vida,el año pasado conoció a un nuevo grupo de amigos y desde entonces son como una famillia_

_-Drake ``Foxy´´ González[18 años]:Drake es un chico serio y con un comportamiento frío y desagradable con la mayor parte de la gente,pero es muy leal con sus amigos,la vida le a tratado muy duro desde que su padre les abandonó a él y a su madre,a una edad muy joven Drake abandonó los estudios y comenzó a trabajar como pescador,pero desde hace poco logró heredar una fortuna de su abuelo y pudo volver a el instituto_

_-Elizabeth ``Bonnie´´ García[17 años]:Elizabeth es una chica antisocial,con una unica pasión,ser guitarrista profesional,pero su problema para hablar con la gente le impide alcanzar su sueño,eso hasta que conoció a su nuevo grupo de amigos,con los que se siente mas comoda_

_-Sonia``Chica´´ Perez[17 años]:Sonia es una chica alegre que nunca deja de sonrreir,es ese tipo de personas que siempre ven el baso medio lleno,es una joven proveniente de canadá,llegó de allí con su madre cuando se divorció de su padre,por eso ella es la que mejor comprende a foxy y ambos son muy amigos desde que se conocieron_

_-``Morado´´[de 43 a 50 años]:Morado es un hombre misterioso que llegó a el pequeño pueblo hace muy poco,nadie save mucho de él,ni siquiera su nombre,siempre viste ropa de color morado,de ahí su mote,trabaja como guarda nocturno en el pizzería ``freddys fazbear pizza´´..._

**DENTRO HISTORIA**

Era el año 1997,era la noche del 4 de julio,nuestra historia se centra en un pueblo situado en la costa,era un pueblecito pequeño y acogedor,con pocos habitantes,pero en el todas los 4 de julio se celebraban fiestas gigantescas,en el centro del pueblo había una famosa pizzería llamada ``Freddys fazbear pizza´´ ,por regla general todas las tiendas y restaurantes cerraban los dias festivos,pero esa noche un grupo de jovenes se colaron en ella aprovechando que uno de ellos era el hijo de el gerente,la pizzería era un lugar amplio,por lo que los chicos se colaron por la puerta trasera usando la llabe que le habían robado a el padre de este,el primero en entrar era un chico de pelo castaño alto,con una camisa marron a cuadros y unos pantalones baqueros,pasó adentro y dijo mientras hacía señales hacia afuera

-Ok chicos,no ahi moros en la costa,podeis pasar

Entonces por la puerta entró un chico pelirrojo vestido con unos pantalones azules rajados por la parte de abajo,un chaleco rojo y una camisa en la que había escrito el número 1987 y tras el un par de chicas,una de ellas rubia con ojos morados,una falda rosa y una camisa amarilla en la que había escrita la palabra ``let`s eat´´ y una chica con el pelo morado y ojos de color rojo con un vestido lila,esta ultima parecia asustada y nerviosa

-Muy bien...¿¡Quien tiene las birras¡?

Dijo el pelirrojo riendo

-No grites tanto foxy,morado nos va a pillar

Dijo el castaño susurrando

-Ahrg ¿vamos freddy crees que ese viejo va a ser mas rapido que nosotros?

Dijo foxy dandole palmaditas a su amigo en la espalda,freddy agarró la mano de foxy para que dejara de golpearle y lo empujó bruscamente hacia atras

-No foxy,pero si nos pilla se lo dirá a mi padre y tendremos un problema gordo

Dijo freddy luego miró a las dos chicas que aun estavan en la puerta y dijo

-Vamos chicas,conozco un sitio genial para ver los fuegos artificiales

La chica rubia entró,pero su amiga estava confusa,mientras freddy y foxy ya estavan de camino a el lugar a el que se refería freddy,entonces foxy se dió la vuelta,miró a las chicas y dijo sin parar de caminar

-Vamos muchachas,no os quedeis atras

La rubia agarró a su amiga por la muñeca y comenzó a estirar mientras decía

-vamos bonnie,esos dos nos van a dejar atras

-Vale,vale pero no estires tanto

Dijo ella,los cuatro se dirigieron hacia unas escaleras y comenzaron a subirlas,entonces llegaron a la azotea y legaron justo en el momento en el que comenzaron a lanzar los fuegos artificiales,los amigos miraron asombrados el espectaculos y se sentaron en el suelo

-Valla,es hermoso

Dijo Chica mirando al cielo,foxy la miró y dijo

-Bueno...es cierto,pero yo estoy viendo ahora algo mucho mas bonito

Chica se sonrrojó y se rió

-Valla,menudos tortolitos,pero bueno...que tal si abrimos las cervezas

Dijo freddy sacando un paquete de botellas de una bolsa

-Hu genial,pasa una colega

Dijo foxy riendo,entonces los cuatro comenzaron a beber y charlar durante unas horas,cuando se acabó la bebida foxy y freddy estaban borrachos y no decían mas que tonterías,mientras que chica y bonnie aun estavan en capacidad de hablar y pensar

-Bueno,creo que deberíamos irnos

Dijo bonnie levantandose

-¿Pe...pero por que? la fiesta solo acaba de co...comen...¿como se decía chicos?

-Comenzar foxy,comenzar

Dijo chica

-El marinero tiene verdad o razon o co como se diga,acabamos de empezar

Dijo freddy,que tambien se negaba a irse

-Valla,vamos a ver como movemos a este par

Dijo bonnie

-Tranquila amiga...

Entonces chica se levantó y sacó unas botellas de agua,abrió un par y se las echó a foxy enteras en la cabeza,el chica dió un respingo hacia atras y dijo

-¡Joder que fría¡

-¿De donde sacaste eso?

Dijo bonnie mirando a su amiga y señalando a la botella

-Veras bonnie,cuando supe que hiban a traer bebida sabía que acabarian asin,por lo que traje agua helada en botellas

Luego abrió otras dos botellas y se acercó a freddy con una sonrrisa,cuando el chico la vió supo lo que hiba a hacerle

-o...o...olle chica,no no hace fa...falta que hagas eso,no te preocupes,ya ya estoy bien...¿lo ves?

Dijo el intentando evitar acabar como foxy,pero chica sin ninguna compasión derramó las botellas de agua fria sobre su cabeza,empapandolo,el chico se dejó caer al suelo mientras se quejaba de lo fría que estava el agua,foxy se había quitado su chaleco y lo estava usando para secarse el pelo,mientras decía

-Como coja una hipotermia te vas a enterar nena...

-Ya bueno,pero a que ahora estas totalmente despejado

El chico se rió y volvió a ponerse el chaleco

-Bueno,ahora que estais despejados,¿Que tal si nos vamos? es muy tarde

Dijo bonnie muy preocupada mientras miraba su reloj

-Vamos bonnie,¿Que ocurre tu mami y tu papi te vana castigar?

Dijo foxy con un tono burlon,freddy le dió un golpe suave en el hombro a su amigo y dijo

-Olle dejala empaza foxy,ademas ella tiene razon

-Valle amigo,pues...¿nos largamos?

Entonces los cuatro comenzaron a bajar escaleras cuando entonces bonnie le dió un golope sin querer a una caja llena de trastos que hicieron mucho ruido cuando se calleron,entonces los chicos escucharon una voz ronca que decía

-¿Quien está hay?

Los cuatro se enmudecieron

-Mierda...es morado,nos va a pillar

Dijo chica

-No,no,no,no podemos dejar que nos vea,nos meteremos en muchos lios

Dijo freddy nervioso,entonces comenzaron a correr en silencio y comenzaron a caminar escondidos por una pasarela que había sobre el escenario de la sala de fiestas,entonces chica,que hiba la ultima se tropezó e hizo que el viejo foco que estava en medio de la pasarela cayerá hacia abajo,todos pensaron que el ruido de ese trasto al caer atraería a morado,por lo que freddy,bonnie y foxy continuaran corriendo,pero entonces foxy se paró en seco y vió que chica estava aun tirada,el pelirrojo se giró y comenzó a correr hacia su amiga y la ayudó a levantarse y dijo

-Chica,chica ¿estas bien?

-Creo que me e roto el tobillo

-Malditasea...bale,agarrate a mí,te ayudaré

Entonces ambos comenzaron a correr y bajaron,entonces llegaron a bajo y se encontraron con freddy y bonnie mirando a algo en el suelo,foxy dijo

-Olle capullos,gracias por esperarnos y que demonios estais mirandooooooo,mierda...

Dijo foxy sorprendiendose al final cuando vió lo que había en el suelo,era el viejo morado,que estaba en el suelo,aparentemente muerto,con la cabeza totalmente ensangrentada y con el foco junto a ella,chica miró asustada y dijo

-Oh,demonios...e matado a alguien...

**Bueno chicos,hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy,dejad vuestro review y decidme lo que os a parecido**

**MisterFantasma corto y cambio...**


End file.
